It's A Strange Thing Love
by A-Caged-Bird-Set-Free
Summary: It's been 8yrs since that day, but today chihiro died, she knows she's dead so why is she in a big room that is full of spirits when she knows she's meant to ride the train forever? "Um a little help, can someone please tell me what is going on here?"


Hi this is my first fan fiction I hope you enjoy it; I would like some constructive criticism here please so that I can make it better and any other fictions I write.

I don't own spirited away I wish I did, but I don't :(

"Kohaku" – normal speech '_Kohaku' - thinking_ **"Kohaku" – animal speech**

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V<p>

"GIRL COME AND CLEAN UP THIS MESS" a woman's voice call

"coming" the musical voice of a teenager softly said, as she walked down the stairs, she looked about 18 with her long silky brown hair that ended just after her bottom even while it was up in a purple hair-tie, she had a pale, smooth complexion that had no marks on it but a body any female would be envois of, with her long legs, toned body with a flat stomach, DD size cup chest and her angelic like face, but she always thought that her best feature was her eyes, they looked like milk chocolate with a dash of honey. It was clear that she was very beautiful, gorgeous even, this teenagers name is

"CHIHIRO" the woman's voice was now angry and losing its patience with the teen who was now identified as Chihiro.

"I'm here, where is the mess you wanted cleaned up" Chihiro said, no emotion was betrayed by her voice even though it sounded like chimes on the wind.

"YES, I CALLED FOR YOU TO CLEAN UP THIS KITCHEN AND THEN GO AND GET THE GROCERCIES FROM THE STORE, AND THIS BETTER BE DONE BEFORE DINNER OR ELSE! GOT IT YOU LITTLE WELP" yelled a woman who also had brown hair and eyes but they were no were near as beautiful as Chihiro's, and yes that is her mother Yuuko Ogino

Chihiro's P.O.V

"I understand" and with that I got to work finishing quickly and not missing anything much to the watching woman's disdain, I then got cleaned up in a nice shirt that was a light aqua colour and came off the shoulders with no sleeves and a white airy skirt that looked light as a feather and stopped just before the knee starts, I grabbed my white and aqua purse with a long strap and then slipped on light aqua slip-ons, so I could go and get the food (A.N- I will draw the outfit and then put it on my profile soon) along the road I went avoiding crowds and the town in general and heading into the forest '_By GODS I HATE crowds and the towns/cities I prefer the forests and the animals for company or the spirits that I can hear on the wind and in the forest just like the spirit world ' _I thought, ever since I came back from the spirit world I was a bit off I could see and hear the spirits around me, I guess it comes from being in the spirit world myself, speaking of the spirit world I never said anything about my adventure there because ever since we went there Akio and Yuuko the two people who were meant to love as parents should, changed first it was small like ignoring me but it progressed into verbal abuse and me becoming their maid doing everything for them, I reckon they became as lazy as they were as pigs and didn't drop the attitude they had as pigs but embraced it as if it was an old friend coming to visit. I had no life outside of school either the girls all hated me because of my natural beauty that attracted a lot of guys and all the guys just wanted to be the first to bed me to be their trophy and then toss me aside after they finished gloating, so I stayed to myself and concentrated on my school work and after school activities that I was allowed to join like swimming, singing, playing the piano and guitar and I also did karate for self-defence and I was only allowed to take that class because I had said that if someone broke in then I could take them down without them having to pay damages and if the person filed a law suit because they did some permanent damage to them, they only agreed because they love their money so much, in the house I do all the cleaning, washing, cooking and anything else they put on my shoulders, so because of all that I'm what you would call the perfect house-wife because I can do all these different things and not be a burden and disgrace by getting myself raped.

I stop in the middle of a clearing and kneel down to pray and talk to the spirits for a bit but then I continue on and make sure I don't step on anything like little seedlings just starting to grow, soon I make it to the store that was just at the edge of town were all the freshest things you would need are in fact it had everything you would need so I never had too into the town unless it was for school and then even the school is surrounded by a forest were I can talk and listen to the spirits there.

The store was fairly quiet but still in business so I hurriedly got everything I needed thanked the owner and made my way outside I was looking at the spirits that were waiting for me in the trees and smiled they smiled back, By now I was half way across the street carrying my shopping when I heard this awful screeching sound, then horrified screams, and because I was still looking at the spirits I saw their face turn to extremely frightened, so I looked to the left just in time to see a drunk driver and his car headed towards me then the car hit me I as it hit me I saw the face of the driver and thought that it was pretty ironic who it was, I hit the pavement with me head turned to the side towards the forest, I could see that all the spirits crying and most of them where running out to me considering I fell close to the forest they were all comforting me saying that I will be ok and walk through their forest like I always did, they really did like me because I treated them with respect, but I knew I was dying and I could feel my life force slipping away,

Looking back on it I think when I saw the driver I smiled because it meant no more suffering back at the place I was supposed to call home and all because I happened to get in the way of Akio Ogino coming home from work drunk again, like I said it was pretty ironic.

* * *

><p>Well I hoped you liked the first chapter of my first fan fiction please review and tell me what you think, how I can improve, what needs to be changed if anything you can think of so I can make my stories that much more enjoyable.<p> 


End file.
